No Hagas Ruido
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Guarda silencio, o la canción será lo ultimo que escucharás.


**Primer intento en el campo del horror. Creo que el primero en español, de POT, en mucho tiempo… **

Advertencias: Pues eso, intento de horror. Y los villanos no quedan esclarecidos, salvo leves detalles.

Categoría: No mayores de catorce, aunque esto puede que no asuste a nadie. Pero no me dirán que no me esforcé.

Resumen: Si cierras los ojos y guardas silencio, podrás escuchar la canción.

**No Hagas Ruido **

Entró intempestivamente en la habitación, y se volteó a tiempo para ver a su compañero cerrarla de forma silenciosa. Luego lo vio tratando de encontrar el interruptor a tientas en la pared, cosa que lo alarmó.

—¡No enciendas la luz! —le gritó— ellos nos encontrarían… —agregó en un tono ahogado.

Mizuki… —Yuuta se llevo las manos a la cabeza, como si tratase de acelerar el ritmo de sus pensamientos para poder encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Nada, ninguna respuesta. Yuuta pudo ver como Mizuki se recostaba de la pared en fondo y se abrazaba a si mismo. Si hubiese podido verle el rostro, hubiese podido ver la expresión causada por el terror que le dominaba. Su manager parecía estar comenzando a sumirse en un estado catatónico.

El no sabía que estaba pasando, Mizuki había irrumpido en su habitación, lleno de sangre en la ropa y en la cara, y lo había sacado a rastras al pasillo, donde gritó al ver cadáveres tirados en el suelo, en medio del camino o apenas rebasando el limite de las puertas de sus habitaciones.

¿Qué diablos pasó?, fue su primera pregunta mental. Lo primero que pensó, fue en uno de esos atentados terroristas de los que tanto se hablaba en las noticias. Pero los terroristas no mutilan cadáveres, no de forma tan salvaje. Parecían haber sido parcialmente devorados.

—Debemos correr –le había dicho Mizuki mientras lo seguía tirando del brazo. Mientras él lo guiaba, Yuuta tuvo tiempo para observar a los muertos que trataba de no pisar.

Las heridas que tenían, eran por dentelladas, estaba seguro. A un chico de tercer año le habían cercenado una pierna. La cual descansaba a cierta distancia, con heridas en la pantorrilla que llegaban hasta el hueso. Vio a otra chica tirada como si fuese una muñeca rota, le brotaba sangre de la cabeza y sus ojos sin vida parecían mirarle, advirtiéndole de su destino.

Yuuta se forzó a sentarse sobre la cama, para luego dedicarse a mirar a Mizuki, en espera de alguna reacción. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a tratar de calmar el temblor que le sacudía el cuerpo y el sudor que brotaba en proporciones inhumanas. A su mente regresó el recuerdo de la adolescente con el cuello reventado. Nunca había visto tanta sangre.

Mizuki, por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Dentro de ellos, la pregunta de Yuuta se repetía en un eco interminable. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El estaba reunido con los del comité de control de estudiantes transferidos cuando el caos empezó.

Aquellas cosas —¿O eran humanos? Nunca podría decirlo con certeza— irrumpieron como una manada de lobos en la sala, y empezaron a atacar a todo lo que tuviera vida. Tuvo suerte, sus instintos lo indujeron a arrastrarse, ir por los pies entre sus atacantes y compañeros para poder salir.

No se detuvo a oír los gritos y chillidos de sus compañeros, ¿Qué podía hacer? Con e rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a la única chica del comité escapar gritando, pero fue la última vez que la vio. La próxima vez que volteó a mirar, no había nadie tras él.

EL nombre "Yuuta" fue el primero que le vino a la mente. El salón donde se reunía el comité quedaba a dos edificios del dormitorio de ese chico. Pero se dirigió al mismo sin pensarlo.

El camino le hizo sentir como el protagonista de una de las películas de zombies que sus compañeros le habían obligado a ver. Todo estaba horrorosamente despejado, ni un estudiante o monstruo a la vista. Y cuando menos lo esperase, un no muerto saltaría por detrás, le hundiría sus podridos dientes en el cuello, y lo último que oiría seria el sonido que haría su carne al pasar por la garganta de su atacante.

Lo peor había sido correr, para detenerse abruptamente detrás de cualquier cosa que pudiese cubrirlo. Árboles, basureros, cualquier cosa. Era como si debiera correr cómo si su vida dependiera de ello y a la vez, detenerse cómo si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

De vez en cuando podía oír gritos desde los distintos edificios, el de Akazawa aun le retumbaba en los oídos. Había sido un grito de dolor mezclado con desesperación, comenzó y terminó de forma abrupta. Fue ese grito el que le hizo correr, sin detenerse ni un instante mas, hasta las puertas de los dormitorios.

A penas entro al pasillo, vio a Atsushi ser arrastrado al interior de una habitación. No valió que el chico tuviese las manos clavadas en el suelo, el sonido de sus gritos fue parcialmente acallado por la puerta que se cerró violentamente tras su ingreso al cuarto. Segundos más tarde, silencio absoluto. Esa era la única habitación con la puerta cerrada, aparte de la de Yuuta.

Mizuki empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Yuuta de manera autómata. Pasó a varios metros de la puerta, y pudo escuchar lo que consideró, un sonido similar al que hacían los perros al romper huesos con sus colmillos. Al fin y al cabo, los huesos humanos no se diferencian mucho del de los animales.

Encontró a Yuuta leyendo un manga, abstraído totalmente del mundo exterior. Al verlo, este le preguntó a gritos algo sobre la sangre. No se había dado cuenta de que le había caído ni en que momento. A lo mejor en el instante del primer ataque.

Le dijo lo único que debía saber, y se echó a correr con él. Ahora estaban encerrados en una habitación que ni siquiera era la suya. Ya ni podía recordar bien porque terminaron ahí. Se sentía mentalmente hundido en una ciénaga, ni siquiera podía llorar. Era como temblar, mientras se sentía calmado.

En una situación normal, hubiese considerado extraños y graciosos los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza en la situación en que se encontraba. El regaño que le dio a Atsushi en la mañana por descuidar su alimentación, los consejos al capitán del equipo al terminar la practica, y los comentarios que dijo la única chica del comité, sobre la niebla que cubrir toda la zona. Había dicho que no le gustaba la niebla, porque le recordaban mucho a las películas de terror. Recordó perfectamente haberla visto estremecerse frente a la ventana. ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

¿Y tendría la neblina algo que ver? Había sido anunciada en los periódicos y noticias como un suceso climático inesperado. Llevaban varios días ocultos tras ella, apenas se ponía el sol. Y él no había oído acerca se asesinatos en masa en alguna otra parte, ni en los diarios ni en la poca televisión que veía. Maldición, no estaba listo para morir.

—Mizuki…

El mencionado se vuelve al oír su nombre ser pronunciado con un tono lastimero.

—No hagas ruido Yuuta… —se oyó responder. Su voz sonaba como si estuviese a una unos buenos metros de distancia. Y entonces oyó el sonido que le apoyó en cuanto a guardar silencio.

Alguien, o algo, giraba la perilla, tratando de abrir la puerta, sin obtener éxito. La persona –o cosa— que intentaba entrar en la habitación, parecía no tener prisa. Pues no hacia el menor ruido, salvo girar la perilla, y de forma meticulosamente lenta.

El sonido de los nudillos tocando la puerta, los hizo estremecerse. No, no eran nudillos, era algo menos fuerte, quizás la punta de un dedo. Era un sonido no muy fuerte, pero molesto. Lo suficiente para desembotar la mente de Mizuki, por lo menos un poco.

Pronto el ruido cesó, y lo que sea que estuvo tras la puerta, se alejó con pasos que hacían eco en el pasillo a oscuras.

Mizuki se dejó caer al piso, mientras luchaba contra sus crecientes ganas de gritar a todo pulmón. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y cerró los ojos tan fuerte que le dolieron. Sus perseguidores no eran solo capaces de matar a dentelladas, ¡podían incluso tocar una condenada puerta! ¿Eran humanos? No, se negaba a creer en ello. Pero obviamente respondían al ruido, apostaría su vida a que el ser detrás de la puerta había oído aunque sea un poco, su voz o la de Yuuta. El silencio era al parecer, una de las cosas que debía mantener si quería salir vivo. Pero en esos momentos, el silencio horrorizaba a Mizuki.

El silencio le hacia recordar los rostros muertos de sus compañeros y profesores. Rostros que se burlaban de él. Uno le había dicho: "Apuesto a que esto no estaba en ninguno de tus escenarios". Los otros se reían, se reían a carcajadas.

Su cabeza estaba descompuesta, esa era la única explicación racional.

Fue entonces, cuando la escuchó, proveniente de algún lugar dentro del armario, la canción "Wonderfull Days". Era un sonido bastante débil, pero se podía escuchar perfectamente la música, y con suficiente esfuerzo, hasta se podía oír a los cantantes. ¿No era eso una cruel ironía?

En ese momento, para horror de Yuuta, Mizuki gritó.

**FIN**

**Que decir… he tenido mejores días xD **


End file.
